Gas turbine engines may operate with turbulent air flow moving through the engine. Blades in the engine may be excited by the air flow and vibrate as a result. For example, turbine blades may be excited by the discrete jets of upstream nozzles (i.e., vanes) and may resonate as a result. The vibration incident to resonation may result in fatigue cracking Hooks and/or posts on a blade neck may attach blade-to-blade dampers that reduce vibrations. However, hooks and posts add mass and create stress concentrations in the blade assembly. Unnecessary mass on the blade assembly may result in an undesirably high centrifugal pull on the blade assembly.